


Party Night ~AU one shot

by Sparkle_666



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Hell, M/M, SebCiel, SebaCiel - Freeform, Yaoi, ciel x sebastian, here, hi, notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_666/pseuds/Sparkle_666
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian go to a party. Ciel hating then sits in the corner but what happens when Ciel drinks too much?





	Party Night ~AU one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hell is waiting the moment u reach the bottom its there. OH AND THIS I WROTE WHILE TALKING TO A FRIEND (cuz they asked me how i write this)lol not completely edit....

Ciel was forced to go to this party by his boyfriend Sebastian cuz he said it would be fun””” But it was just boring as fuck. Anyways as ciel sat there watching everyone enjoy them selves Sebastian brought a drink over. Sebastian said that ciel could only have one cuz anymore would make ciel drunk as hell. So as Sebastian went to the br ciel quickly snuck and chugged a few more cups. Quickly becoming drunk. As Sebastian returned he noticed right away that ciel was off.As ciel then in return placed a hard peck on Sebastians lip and grabbed his tie to pull him upstairs, tumbling over several stairs.... as one room was slammed open ciel pinned Sebastian against the wall and quickly but sloppy took his belt off while whispering words such as “i need u now in me” Sebastian likening this dominant side of ciel let him continue.Only in their boxers ciel pulled over a chair in the bedroom and pushed Sebastian down. Climbed on top of his lap and some what wrapping his legs around him while ciels lips crashed against Sebastians. Sebastian wanting a part in this too lifted one of ciels legs up and started grinding, Ciel quickly following in with the action.Anyways..... as they both where grinding sebastian was getting even harder (tf even if he can XD) and ciel reached one hand down and started to play around with the waist band. Teasing Sebastian by placing soft kisses against his jaw line. Sebastian being sick of the teasing started to grunt and curse out things such as “fuck baby dont tease me” and Ciel just sitting there grinning. And just as Sebastian was about to continue complaining ciel slid his hand down and Sebastian gasped in response. Ciel pulling it out. And Sebastian pulling ciels boxers down. Ciel dipped his head down and began sucking the tip. And sebastian playfully tugging ciels blue hair. Then a bit later Sebastian pulled ciel up by his chin and put two fingers in his mouth and ordered “suck”. Ciel obeying the command. Then after that Sebastian took them out and pushed it fast and roughly in ciels entrance. Scissoring ciel fast. Ciel by now is a panting mess and small moans that where held back where now heard. Anyways Ciel being a stubborn ass quickly gave a failed attempt of a dirty look. So Sebastian took his and started to play with ciels nipples. While following in whit his thrusts. “Okay its fine if we play hard to get, Ciel” In return ciel broke, he plead and needed it faster. So Sebastian smirked and went faster. By then ciel was screaming Sebastians name until Sebastian came and he pulled out.Both passed out soon snuggled in together to only be woken up by the party host XD and kicked out lol

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the dark side.


End file.
